


The Hive (Rewritting)

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Smut Dump Collection [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Apocalypse, Cock Slut, Cock Vore, Dark, Drug Addiction, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vore, War, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Earth is invaded by a new alien specie that has lost their home due to the Diamonds. Wanting revenge, the aliens kidnap Steven and plan to recreate their world by taking the planet as theirs. Can Steven find a way to stop them, or will he become the monsters' fuck toy.barely a plot. Just something fun to write.(Note: I am redoing the chapters and rethinking it. Warning for longer chapters...)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the One-Shot on had on my smut book. Do hope you enjoy the small changes.

"What the fuck is that!?"

"It looks so gross..."

"Someone help! We're being invaded!"

"It looks like a mutated slug."

"It just fell from the sky!?"

As Steven was pulled from his temple home by Connie, she pointed to him what the citizens of Beach City and Little Homeworld were screaming about. He gasped, along with the other gems at the massive thing they were seeing in the middle of the ocean. Pearl, Amethyst, and even Garnet were in shock as to what this thing was.

It was completely covering most of the ocean water and was even bigger than the Diamond ships combined five times fold. The massive ship creature really did look like a massive slug as well. It was a deep shade of green and looked to be made of jelly and yet steel all at once. The gigantic base and body covered in plumb bumps and purple pores all around its flippers that still splashed in the water. The massive head was leaning down at the beach and citizens, it's massive eyes bright blue and glass like as it laid completely still in the ocean it rested on. If you asked anyone who it might be, it screamed alien slug monster to anyone's face.

"What the flying fuck is that thing," Amethyst screamed in pure shock and fear, her purple skin paling along with the rest of the team.

Garnet tipped her shades, shaking her head as she found nothing but darkness. "I don't know... but I didn't predict anything like this coming here. I can't even see its future."

Connie, looking completely terrified, shouted at the through the screams of the ton. "I don't know either, but this thing isn't the only one here! My mom called and said how three more of these are all around the globe, this one being the biggest!"

"There's more of these things," Steven asked in utter shock, a slight shiver going down his spine when she showed more of them at a smaller size in different parts of the globe.

"That means... this is an alien ship." Pearl looked back at the one before them, sweating as she tried to remember something about this one mainly. "I feel like... I heard of these before..."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Of course you might have Pearl. You're one of the oldest gems here. Is this thing even friendly!?"

"I don't remember Amethyst, but... something about this thing showing up can't be good." Pearl frowned deeply, shaking as she tried to remember what she had seen it before.

"Let's at least try and talk with it," Steven commented, getting shocked looks from the gang as he tried to make a reasonable statement. "If this thing is alien, then it might just be coming to say hello. It's better to be on it's good side than fighting it blin-"

The hybrid was cut short after they both heard Peedee scream bloody murder from down before. He was screaming because his big brother Ronaldo was trying to attack the massive slug monster ship with his plastic green sword, only for something to come walking out of its body like it really was made of jelly. The creature looked to be as tall as Jasper but in weight wise it was a car. It had ten massive spider-like legs that gleamed bright metallic blue, like they were thin but abnormal claws like blades against the sand. The body of the strange alien spider creature was what made it a revolting sight. It was lumby and disportionate in so many aeras, pulsing and twitching in random places as the surface looked to be some sort of dark purple slime that dripped and splat to the underneath it like thick saliva. Its face, if you can even call it a face, had been littered in what looked to be a dozen eyes that were bright acidic green in what looked to be a circle as they moved in random directions of every citizen on the beach, who had all now moved a few steps back in pure horror and fear. Most of its eyes though latched on to the fat blonde in front of it, who still didn't move but had dropped his green sword long ago.

Ronaldo didn't move to attack or run, just staring at the massive slime creature with blue face terror on his face. The creature paid the human no mind, one of its eyes turning to look up at the main target at the Temple. Rumbling, he raised one of it many blue metal like legs above the blonde trembling human and with break like speed it brought it down right straight through between his eyes and out the middle of his back. It caused Peedee and others to scream in terror as they watched the red liquid of life ooze out of the large man, his body not completely stuck on the monster's leg as his arms and legs went limp immdentaly. They twitched and spasmed, but only for a second as Ronaldo had died on impact. The alien creature only raised its head up into the air, ignoring the screaming child as its face split open into six directions at the center of its cluster of eyes, fulling showing the rows of bright blue metal like teeth and purple, even slimlier guck as it let out a loud and searching scream into the air.

Steven and the gang covered their ears at the loud annoying noise as they watched in horror as a move of the alien's kind came walking out of the body of the ship. some were even flying out, as their body looked more slimmer compared to the ones on the ground. With four blue and sharp looking wings sprouted on their backs besides the many legs their brethren had as they flew towards the citizens and the temple. They started to attack the humans and gems alike as they tried to flee, the gems trying to hold them back but quickly losing. The land ones moved at such speed and not even in a straight line, their mouths open as long snapping tentacles grabbed onto a few of the gems and humans alike. They looked to be capturing them, and even killing a few. It didn't seem to matter because they were all coming towards the main gang at the temple at break like speed.

"I don't think these things want to talk, Steven," Amethyst shouted as she summoned her whips at the sight of four of the winged aliens coming at them.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets as one came rushing to slice Connie down, her fist connecting with its face as it was pushed back. "Gems! Attack!"

Steven wanted to protest, but as one from the ground was already climbing up the balcony with its claw just inches away from Connie's face, his body acted on its own. The hybrid quickly grabbed Connie's wait and pulled her close as he summoned his bubble to block the claws away. It did bounce them back, but they were quick to stab the pink defence again completely breaking it right before their eyes as the shock wave knocked the teen back away from each other. the hybrid screamed in fear and shock, "Connie!?"

Connie had fallen from the balcony, but Lion had quickly caught her. The young sword fighter quickly got into place and grabbed her sword from her back as a slime spider matching the pink lion's size came rushing at them. It shot its tentacles out at her and Lion, but the beast shockwave knocked them back as she sliced through the thine slime goop with ease. She turned back to Steven to see that Garnet had punched the one that attacked them back and Amethyst helped her boyfriend back to his feet as he summoned his shield and bubble gloves. Scared but holding their ground, both of the teens nodded at each other and turned back to their enemies knowing what to do.

While the Crystal gems tried to keep the monsters at bay, more came rushing out of the massive slug ship. Steven was attacked from all sides, looking around his comrades to see that now Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot came into the picture some time ago. They were helping with getting the humans away when the flying monsters came rushing down to capture them. The hybrid didn’t know why they were attacking like this. His eyes watched in horror as he saw the ones he cared for and his town fall to ruins before him. Mr. Smiley was taken by the monsters in the air, ripped to shreds as he heard the man scream for help and agony. There were a few like the Stew family being captured and swallowed by the land walkers, seeing the silhouette of their bodies trapped in their bodies as they ran back to the massive hive-like ship. He tried to hide his tears, to block the noise out while these alien creatures attacked him, but it was getting harder to hold them back.

Pearl had got to slice one in the middle, but two more quickly took over its place as she was now pushed back by her double blades. As she fought back their attacks, she caught in her side view that Steven was pushing one of his own back, another coming quickly from behind him. This one still had a piece of Ronaldo on its leg. She gasped and quickly stabbed her own attacker in the eye before screaming out to him, "STEVEN LOOK OUT!"

Steven pushed back the one in front of him, but only got to turn around and see that this was the first slime monster before it shot out a thick tentacle slime out to latch onto his neck and wrists. It pulled the teen to it as it's drooling and closing mouth opened wide to welcome the struggling hybrid into its body for transport. The brunette quickly went to fighting back as he tried to summon his bubble to break the chain, but the one he was fighting earlier came and tripped the boy to the ground, more of its iron stick tentacles grabbing hold of his body and restricting his movements.

"Let me go! Why are you attacking my ho-Mhmmmm!" Steven tried to reason with it, but it only covered his mouth more as he started to struggle. The shout caused Connie to turn back to him.

Connie shouted in fear and went to rush in after him on Lion. "Steven! Hold on!"

The shout from Connie made the rest of gems fighting look back, all of them in fear as they rushed in to save their hybrid. "STEVEN!"

Steven screamed and summoned a spiked bubble around his hand to break it free, reaching out to Pearl and the others for help as his feet and legs were already deep into the monster's mouth. Before he could use the last of his strength to fight back more, the slime spider like creature shout out another tentacle to the hybrid's neck, this time he saw a small blue gleam on its end. he was stuck in the neck by one of its tentacles, a blue needle sticking out of it as poured something within his system. He struggled but soon felt his body grow a bit numb to make any movement. his world became sloshed and blurred, and before he could say another word once his mouth was removed, his world quickly shifted to black. The teen fell limp into the monster's hold which only made it easy to swallow the rest of himself and place into the main base of it's horribly lumpy body. It quickly screeched out in the air again. the sound less ear splitting but powerful all the same as it quickly rushed back to the hive ship.

Garnet shouted at Lapis to go and save him, but the blue gem was quickly blocked by another swarm of the slug like creatures. Peridot came in to help with her trashcan to try and reach Steven's limp form in the monster's belly. Just as she was about to reach his monster capturor, a bright purple slime blood came flying her way, stopping her from saving the teen. The slug ship was now firing from its pores purple acid blobs that looked to be able to melt things based on the beach now covered in burning craters. The two gems watched in horror as Steven was slowly being pulled into the slug ship along with the monster, the two screaming in shock and rage. Now the team was trying everything to get to the ship and inside, but the swarms were coming even heavier now.

\-------------------------------------------

As the world faded out of black darkness, Steven felt his mind slowly coming back to him. He slowly begins to open his eyes though having trouble in doing so at first. Once he opened them, he gasped softly at the soft lit cavern he was in, the place massive and covered in holes and tunnels, almost like an ant farm he saw once. The walls were covered in thick and smelly slime that made his head spin, and was quick to realize that he was stuck up against one of the walls. He saw that where he was stuck looked to be made this way, as he saw other pillars all bare but have about two holes on each of its five sides. The place brought a shiver down his spine to where he would much rather liked to get out now, but he found it he couldn't.

"Huh?" Steven struggled to get out, then use his gem powers to somehow break away, but nothing happened. He tried to see if he would even make his bubble, but found out that the strain was only making him weaker. "W-Wha... What happened to me?"

"பயம் இல்லை, ஓடவில்லை(1)" Steven snapped his head up at the strange sound, seeing that it was one of the creatures who squeezed and slithered into the room by a tunnel on the ceiling.

It looked much different from the others he was fighting outside. It first didn't have any sort of metal legs or claws like them, but it still seems to have a bodily shape and form. It moved as if it was one with the walls, or rather a slug tightly stuck to the ceiling. Its body mass though was so large that it looked to be struggling a bit to even pass through the hole above the hybrid. It was deep in purple coloring, almost black in a way which popped out a bit from the dark green of the walls. When it covered the whole ceiling of the massive cavern, Steven was able to take a full shape of the slime alien. It was shaped like a spider, though it didn't have legs if that even made sense. The body held a spider like body similar to the others outside, but the body was more lumpy and pulsing as it was filled with veins. Every part of its body moved like something was inside trying to get out. The front was easiest to find as it had five huge and glowing red orbs for eyes staring right at the hybrid, not as twitchy or random looking like the smaller ones.

While the ones outside were the size of vans, this was the size of the whole temple hill. The sort of head of this thing looked pretty strang with the five glowing red eyes. They were as big as the hybrid's head, and it had two pretty huge, thick, and long attatans that faded to a blue color at the tip of them. As its full body still had no legs or claws from what Steven could see, but he saw it lower its head and upper body to him. He was quick to see that it had stuck to the walls and lowered itself down from it's sticky slime essence attaching itself to the wall like webs. He looked lower on its massive body, seeing the end of it seeming to ooz more green slime from the end he was sort of glad he couldn't fully see. It came over to Steven with a slow purr as it became face to face with the said hybrid.

Steven was shaking but trying to keep his heart rate under control. It was better to stay calm and try to figure out why it kidnapped him and attacked his home. "H-Hello... I'm Steven," He smiled, not liking the mirror reflection showing his fear. "M-Might I ask your name?"

The creature just makes a gulp like sound and spoke again in its language. "எங்களிடம் பேசுங்கள். பயமில்லை(2)"

"I can't understand you, and I guess you can't understand me either..." Steven noticed that the sound of the creature seemed a bit far fetched, but slightly like gem speak. There was a far difference between the two, but maybe it could help. Lifting his head he switched his tongue to gem speak.

"ꡇꡄꡋꡋꡎ,ꡱꡌꡘꡱꡍꡀꡌꡄꡱꡈꡒꡱꡒꡓꡄꡕꡄꡍꡱꡔꡍꡈꡕꡄꡑꡒꡄ. ꡖꡇꡀꡓꡱꡈꡒꡱꡘꡎꡔꡑꡱꡍꡀꡌꡄꡪ (3)"

It was a simple greeting, but it made the massive creature pause. It rumbled again, slightly purring as it spoke once more into its own tongue. "

நீங்கள் யார் என்பது எங்களுக்குத் தெரியும். எங்களுக்கு பெயர் இல்லை. (4)"

Steven understood only a bit of that, frowning as he caught that they knew him. The differences between the language was too big to fully have a conversation with this thing. "ꡈꡱꡒꡓꡈꡋꡋꡱꡂꡀꡍ'ꡓꡱꡅꡔꡋꡋꡘꡱꡔꡍꡃꡄꡑꡒꡓꡀꡍꡃꡱꡓꡇꡀꡓ.ꡘꡎꡔꡱꡊꡍꡎꡖꡱꡌꡄ,ꡱꡁꡔꡓꡱꡖꡄꡱꡂꡀꡍ'ꡓꡱꡓꡀꡋꡊꡱꡈꡅꡱꡈꡱꡂꡀꡍ'ꡓꡱꡔꡍꡃꡄꡑꡒꡓꡀꡍꡃꡱꡘꡎꡔ,(5)" He said in gem speak, sighing.

The slug creature tipped its head, making it look almost cute before it lifted its neck. Steven was about to ask what it was doing until two blue tiny tentacles came out of its neck. The hybrid shocked in shock and fear as they quickly stuck to his neck in return, shaking as they shocked his neck and brain. He screamed as best as he could, his vocal cord feeling like they were turning into melted goop. It was so painful and hot, he felt like he was drowning in lava. The creature just made an odd sound similar to his choking screams. Not even a minute of this torture and the hybrid felt ready to pass out under the growing heat and pain his throat and head was going through. After another moment, the creature retreated its tentacles from the boy's neck, its head falling back down to face him as it watched him cough and spat out the small amount of hot slime he felt on his tongue.

"Wha... what did you do..." Steven coughed out, gagging before he realized that his voice didn't sound right.

The creature just purred and clicked another sound, leaning closer to the hybrid as it spoke in pure english to the boy, "Can you understand us now? Speak to us."

Steven gasped, hearing its voice ring in his ears and signal his pain as English. He tried to speak again, only to find out that what he was saying wasn't his tongue anymore more. "நீங்கள் என்னை என்ன செய்தீர்கள்!?(6)" He tried to say what this thing did to him, but it didn't come out in his naive tongue. Somehow the creature changed his language.

It rumbled and seemed to tremble in what seemed delight, purring as it came much too close to the trapped boy's comfort. "No need to fear us. We will not hurt you Steven Diamond. Nothing close to pain will come to you." It spoke to the boy.

Steven felt like this might be his only chance to speak with the creature and get it to stop the others. "Please... why are you attacking my home? Why did you kidnap me?"

The creature just seem to move closer, letting out another choke like sound as Steven slowly felt the wall holding him captive move and shift around him. It pulsed and seem to move as if it was its own breathing living creature. The feeling of it made him shiver and whimper in fear as he thought the alien would start gutting him like it did to Ronaldo. What did this thing even want from him? Why was it and its kind attacking his home and killing everyone? Before he could shout at it to stop, he gasped in shock as he felt something slipping into the sleeves of his shirt. it was thin, warm, and felt something like a tongue. He paled as he felt more of them reach the collar of his shirt and jacket, moving down his spine as he shivered at the touch. A deep blush came to his face as the slimy texture of the monster started to shift and slide against his skin. It felt so thick and gross, if he wasn't in so much fear and confusion the teen would have gagged and puked under the stink and feeling of it. The brunette looked down at himself to see that something was moving under his shirt and jacket, moving down to reach the bottom and hang it up over his head. He shouted in shock, trying to struggle away and get the wall to stop. It was taking off his clothes. His struggle and shout of protest was pointless as the tentacles apart of the wall got his shirt fully off and leaving his bare chest out in the open to the much bigger alien before him. The wet slime from the tentacles dripped down his jeans, making them slowly slide off his waist. He gasped again when hearing the creature speak once again in his mind.

"We have been attacked by your kind," The creature growled in some unknown fury, making Steven shiver under its hold. "Gems destroyed our homes. Our hives. Revenge we must have. You will remake our home."

It made somewhat sense now. These things had their own home, but the Diamonds had destroyed it and took their planet. It was angry and wanted revenge, but Steven fought to try to reason with it. "But I didn't do that!? Earth had nothing to do with your planet being destroyed." He gasped and shivered again, feeling the slime finally down to his feet. He started to panic again and pleaded to the creature. "I-I'm sorry it happened, but please don't destroy mine."

The creature acted as if it didn't hear him, moving its body closer to the hybrid as it's long antennas moved to rub and grip around his thighs. Steven protested, trying to push his legs together to cover up as it moved away from his now naked body. It hissed in an odd squishy way. "Your kind have destroyed our home. You must recreate it," It continued to hiss in an angered tone. "We know you do not fully gem Steven Diamond. This is not hard to do. We recreate our world. You will help do so."

"Wait Stop!"

Steven's voice went unread by the creature as it came to press its body back against his own, only this time it felt much stickier than before. The hybrid tried to fight the thing off, but felt his gem powers still gone and not working anymore. It was like back with Spinel, only this time he couldn't even summon his shield for a second even if he wanted to. He went to scream before help, but as the alien raised its head again to bear its neck, the slime body split open to show that it was forming him a mask. His brown eyes widen in fear and horror at the horrid sight before feeling the mask latch onto his mouth and nose. The hybrid screamed loudly, but was muffled by the mask as the insides sprayed an odd gas into his nose which kept him numb.

As he felt his body limp and slowly stop fighting, the massive creature curled in on itself and gave the hybrid a full view of its back. Steven's slightly hazed eyes widen in horror to see small but millions of moving blue bubbles and bumps on its back. There were millions of them, and with the gleaning black slime that was thick and keeping it attached to the ceiling was not helping it look anymore appealing. Each of them twitched and moved, like blois or egg sacs attached to its skin. To his horror, he saw one about a foot from his face pop as he felt the blue slime touch his cheek and the horrible stench even through the mask. When it popped, he saw something coming out of the crater of the creature, seeing a rapidly moving blue marble eye and a loosely black body attached to it. If you can even call it a body, it was acting at first like it was barely hanging onto the baseball size orb.

Key word 'If'. The moment he laid its blue eye on Steven, it went lightly speed towards the diamond hybrid. The brunette couldn't even move away, much less let out a scream as it quickly latched onto the boy's chest and wrapped around his torso. The action shocked him and caused him to scream at the hot slimy thing sinking into his sink, though his screams were muffled from the mask.

As the massive purple alien raised its head back up to look at the hybrid, Steven twisted and shook in pain. His screaming nonstop and only growing louder as the black thing now attached to his chest moved to cling tighter to his upper body. Right before his terrified eyes, he saw the thing grow three very thin tentacles with blue needles at the end of them. They latched and sunk deep into their targets, being both his nipples and the tip entrance of his limp member. The sheer pain of it almost made the boy fall unconscious. The creature paid the boy's screams and struggles no mind as it started to let out a loud squeak purr into the air once it let the cool liquid from it's tentacles leak into the boy's body.

Steven only screamed and spasmed, trapped and bounced to the wall with the parasite keeping its hold, shaking as he tried to focus on what was happening to him. This thing was sticking strange fluids into his dick and nipples. The stuff was hot like lava from before, and it was too thick that it was being pushed and forced into his body. He cried and whimpered in pain as it was pumped into him, his legs shaking and his heart beating so rapidly. It hurt so much, nothing came close to the pain he was feeling right now. He honestly felt like he might be dying at this point. He cried, whimpering and pleading under the mask for the creature to stop, but it just paid him no mind. The hybrid started to scream and beg for his family to save him. If he was in the Slug ship then he hoped that the gems and Connie would come save him soon. It hurt so much now that it felt best if he had died already. He just closed his eyes and continued to cry as the alien pumped more of its lava fluids into him.

After what felt like forever, the needles finally left his nipples and cock but the pain from the liquid now deep in his body was still there. Steven was panting and still hiccuping his sobs as the creature on his chest pulled away the needles and just laid on his chest with the eye of it just on the collar bone like a ord to a necklace. He wanted the thing to get off of him, but it just shivered against his body and seemed to melt more attached to his skin. It made his spine shiver and body warm up. What was happening to him. He thought this was all over, but far from it as he felt long and thick ropes grab at his twitching cock in a snug grasp. The hybrid moaned loudly, not fully realizing what he just felt. He looked up to see the much bigger alien slime was now staring at him very closely with its bright red eyes, one of its own tentacles now stroking and rubbing at his most private areas. It was like sparks that shot up his spine and attacked his head. It squeezed his dick and he ached with a loud groan, feeling the sparks hit even harder. It touched his nipples, and Steven was for sure he was seeing white in his vision. Something was wrong with this, so very wrong.

"Your pleasure parts are transforming well," The creature purred out in a monotone. Pulling away slightly so it could take a look at the trembling boy. It had removed the mask, and used a tentacle to twist his hard and blue nipple, watching the hybrid lean into the touch and let out a strangled moan. It hummed in delight. "Yes. Body is updating to the fluids. You will be perfect for recreating our hive."

"Wha-Ahhhh!" Steven moaned loudly, feeling the tentacle around his hard cock pulling at the foreskin. It sucked at the sensitive tip, which he did not realize was slightly blue. "S-Stop! It hurts! Ahh! It hurts!"

The creature just continued to play with his tip and nipples, making small cups to pull and twist them in a way that made the teen scream more. "No pain or harm now. Just what you humans call pleasure. Makes it better for the process."

"Ahhhh! Nahhhh~" Steven felt like he was drowning in a new kind of heat. The air too thick to breathe normally in another more as he panted and tried to struggle away from the pleasure. How would this help them in any way? What did it mean by recreating the hive? The Diamond prince didn't know and was too confused and scared to want to figure it out. "P-Please... Ahhhh~ L-Let m-Nahhhh~ Ahhhh! g-goooo~"

The creature continued to pull and suck at his nipples and cock, the pain of the liquid slowly dying as his body was giving into the overflowing pleasure of the slimy alien touching his heated flesh. Steven couldn't keep down his loud moans as they vibrated throughout the whole cavern in a fast string. It was like a signal to the other spider-like aliens to come clawing slowly in to watch the much larger one prepare the gem hybrid as his wide eyes took in more of the purple ones now clawing up to him and the original. All of them hissing and clawing ever so closer to the boy that he shook and wanted to run away quickly. The slime holding his arms let him go and the hybrid fell to the soft squished ground below him, but he was too dizzy or weak to run away in time before the other huge creatures circled him and were now jumping onto him.

The closest one to him opened its mouth and shoved a tentacle in his mouth, making him choke and scream. Being careful of its sharp legs, it pulled the hybrid in with more tentacles coming from its body and forcing his limp body under it. More let out a huge vibrating sound throughout the cavern that made even more come out to play, some of even the green from outside. Steven tried to get away again, but was trapped in one of the creature's holds as they kept him in place. The one holding him flipped onto its back to let others take a piece of the brunette, one of them to his right not even looking at the boy as it took his cock in its strange small teeth more and sucked. The hybrid screamed when feeling something hot and wet wrap around his new and sensitive cock.

"S-Stop! Ahhhh~! Please stop it! Let me go!" Steven screamed, feeling two more creatures bring out their freakishly long tongues to lick and suck on his nipples. He started to cry again as the one under him took interest in his ass, finally finding an opening for their main goal. He sobbed and screamed louder in utter fear. "Stop! Stop! Stopstopstopstop! Let me go! No! No!"

"No harm will come to you Steven Diamond," The main one of the massive group, which was now hanging low from the ceiling, purred through the whole caven that it honestly felt like it was also deep within Steven's mind. "Only pleasure. Only the rebirth of our kind. Speak us. Recreate our world."

Steven could only gasp and gag as the spider-like creature under him shoved its thin long tongue into his mouth again. It flipped the hybrid over to lay down on it on his back as the others around them tried to get a piece of the teen. The diamond boy tried to break free, but could only moan and lean into the unwelcome touches on his cock and nibbles, feeling more of their tentacles happily suck and squeeze his limbs apart and in place. His brown eyes widened though when he felt the one under him form and shove something thick and long into his ass hole. The stretch and slight tear made the boy scream in a new wave a pain, but it quickly died as the pleasure still on his cock and nipples overwrote it. The hybrid couldn't even struggle anymore as he fell limp to the massive cluster of slime and slug aliens touching and stroking his whole body at this point. the black slime still latch to him not pulsing and almost wiggling in delight at the new pleasure he felt the hybrid feel.

The one in his ass waited for a bit before slowly feeling the thick rod moving around and rapidly in and out of him, making him moan at the whole new sensation. It was still a bit unpleasant, but the slime this time felt a lot thinner and more cool than boiling hot. Steven couldn't help but moan deeply as the slow pace went quickly faster and deeper than before, he started to shake and jolt madly when he felt the rob hit something deep inside of his ass, making him see white. The pain quickly died and nothing but the over heat of the pleasure returned. The hybrid was thrusting and grinding back against both of the searing pleasure of his crotch and ass. It felt good. So fucking good. He had no idea that something like this felt even better than his own hands. His cock felt like it was melting while his ass felt so hot throbbing at this point. Even his hard nipples which were being licked and sucked by two other alien creatures, felt just as sensitive as his cock. The teen was already seeing stars.

Times seem to pass so fast and yet stand still. His mind and eyes were fogged as he forgot who was pulling and sucking at his tongue at this point, moaning and gagging with the tongues stroking and wrapping around his own. The slime and fluids tasted so sweet and thick in his mouth that it was getting harder to think. Everything felt so wet and slippery at this point. He was getting tossed and pushed to the next van or car size alien as it pinned him down, pushed him up against their bodies, or even lifted into the air just to be fucked by two at once. His ass was leaking off their green globe like cum it was sure he tasted it on his tongue along with the sweet taste of the slim like sliva. His screams only became lewd moans at this point, but he still begged for the creatures to stop. It felt so good and he felt his body lean into the pleasure and harsh thrust, but he didn’t want this. He was crying at this point through his moans and sobs, feeling like he was disgusting to find this good at all. He wanted the gems to help him, to save him. Why were they doing this to him? Why didn’t it hurt anymore? Steven squirmed and moaned under their touch, screaming when he tried to warn them that something was coming, only to ache and gasp as his vision flashes white. The pleasure spiking so much that he was for sure that his gem felt like cracking under the amount of it.

He panted, feeling the rod slip out of him as he felt some weird liquid leaking from his now slightly loose asshole. Steven's hazed brown eyes tried to focus on the alien monsters now looking to be sharing something white and gooey between each other, but only getting so far before others came and took hold of him again. This time two more aliens came to his still hard rod and an even bigger tentacle was shoved up his ass, making him squeal. The haze came back into his mind, and a full new set of slug monsters were at him again. Filling up his inside and now chanting in his ear and mind, drilling into his brain like knives.

"Recreate our world. Make more of us. Join us. Submit to us and mold our world."

"S-StoAhhhhh~... S-Stop p-please! Nahhhhh~!," Steven screamed wantonly, his mouth forced open as the one now fucking him shove its tongues inside. The sweet taste was driving him insane. "N-Noooo… n-no more~ Ahhhhh~!... Nahhhhh~ I-I ne-Ahhhhh~ S-Stop pleas-Ahhhh~!"

Over and over, their words just wouldn't stop. All Steven did was beg and scream for the gems but still moaning in pleasure when they hit all of his good spots. He never felt so full in his life, his stomach was getting rammed against with each thrust the green alien against his hips. The hybrid was so dizzy and confused at this point, he didn’t even notice when they changed positions until he moaned at the feeling of something warm wrapping around his hard and twitching cock. He looked and saw that he was balls deep inside one of the smaller purple slug creatures, his cock being squeezed by a tight and wet hole. He never left anything like this before, it was way better than their tongues and it was so soft and pulsing. The teen’s brown and fogged eyes rolled to the back of his head and he clung onto the monster in front of him and thrust his cock rapidly inside of it, his ass still being rammed into by the green alien behind him.

Everything felt so good, so amazing, hot and wet. Steven tried to fight it and get away, but his mind was too hazy to think anymore. Sadly, he gave into the pleasure, letting his body be used by these creatures as he felt himself reach closer and closer to his new climax. He moaned and drooled all over himself as more of the creatures came and continued to use his heated body. He didn't even notice that the black one still on his chest was slowly growing and still vibrating in delight at the pleasure it was feeding off from its host. It's touch was only making everything feel so good to the brunette. Things were so white and out of place, he didn’t realize when he was pushed to his hands and knees while still fucking the two on his cock and ass. His cock was melting at this point, twitching and throbbing inside the lovely heat as his ass just heated up and felt like it was on fire. He felt his hands being pulled to two more large and thick tentacle cocks as he stroked them rapidly, wanting these monsters to just cum already. It didn’t take long for him to explode again when the rod in his ass continued to fuck and pound right into his pleasure spot, the boy screaming in ecstasy as he came into the alien under him.

Steven panted loudly, shaking madly as he was pumped full of the spider like slime creatures thick and jelly like cum. He felt his own massive load fill the purple one under him as it slithered away. The two using his hands came on his face and in his hair, his hands covered in the black sticky stuff. The taste of it is just as sweet as the taste of their tongues, though this time the hybrid wanted to spit it out.

“W-Wha… What now…” Steven fell to the ground, his body top weak as he saw the group of massive spiders with the million red eyes looking down at him. He was still sobbing, shaking as he felt his cock still hard and throbbing. He hugged himself. “P-Please… N-No more please…”

Then he heard a loud booming sound again from above, and saw the massive cluster of blue claws move away from him. Steven’s brown eyes widen once more in terror as the massive purple creature from the beginning above him looking right into his eyes with its own bright glowing red ones. The others backed away and bowed in submission, the hybrid fully realizing now that this one was the Master of all the rest. He tried to sit up and back away from the monster as its body front split open before him, showing the massive horror inside. It was basically a nest of tentacles, all blue and brightly tinted with a glow to it. The biggest one in the center was about as thick as his leg and much longer than the others, looking to about half of his height already. Steven paled madly, his body too frozen to move as he tried to call on his gem powers to block them away. His bubble came up, but it was pointless, for the thing had two of its massive next of tentacles come rushing down to him and break his weak defense just like back outside. He screamed, but it was too late as the monster took hold of his arms and broke his bubble, being now being pulled up to his doom.

“No! Please No! Amethyst! Garnet! Pearl! Help me! Stop it!”

The massive slug monster pulled the teen right inside of its massive nest within its body, sealing itself shut as Steven continued to scream for help and for the monster to stop. The small light that he had was gone, leaving him in the darkness of this monster as the tentacles inside pinned his arms as it raised his legs in the air. He struggled but soon found that his body could no longer move. He started to cry and shake madly when the massive rod from before came up to his twitching and tinted blue hole. The hybrid tried to fight back, but it was too late as he screamed in both pain and pleasure. The cock was all the way up to his belly, thrusting in a blinding speed as it completely ruined and deformed the boy’s ass and stomach. t was fucking him so hard, it was hard for Steven to even scream. He felt the other smaller tentacles twist and play with his nipples while more went to stroke and squeeze his twitching cock. He felt a thick tentalce trying to push its way into his mouth and fuck his throat, keeping him trapped and completely at the massive alien’s mercy.

‘_The air is so thick…_’ Steven throught, his body screaming and yet still leaning into the pleasure he felt. ‘_No! S-Stop liking this! W-Why does it feel so good~...’_

He felt the black slime on his chest vibrate harder and growl and spread over his sensitive skin. The blue eye on his chest glowing but not enough to really see anything inside his new slimy and hot prison. Steven couldn't help but moan louder and his eyes went across at the being on his chest, feeling it attacked higher up his neck to the side of his head. He felt it, in his head and all under his skin. He didn't know what this thing on his chest was doing to him, but he knew it was making him submit more to the pleasure of this rape. His body stopped fighting, leaning into the tugs on his nibbles and screaming in pleasure at every thrust ruining his stomach beyond repair. It was wrapping his mind, silently telling him to just enjoy and even beg more for the assault to continue. It was feeding from his pleasure, so it begged for him to feel more of it.

To his horror, it was working. The cock in his ass kept fucking him and his ass was twitching and heating up in praise. His cock was already leaking, he knew it was. He felt so close to cumming but the monster he was inside of wasn’t letting him cum whatsoever. The cock gave a good deep thrust that he ached and screamed, feeling it attack his pleasure spot even harder, like it was trying to beat the fuck of it. It all felt so mind numbingly increible. His ass and cock were melting in so much need that it was pointless to fight what the next trap and the black thing on his chest was begging him to do. His mind was becoming so wrapped in the moment that he was yelling in ecstasy when feeling the tentacle push right under his belly. Steven moaned deeply and sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, feeling the thick taste of its jelly like cum in his mouth once more.

_‘I… I can’t see… it’s only making everything feel so good_,’ Steven moaned, sucking him as he felt a tiny tentacle shove its way into his dick’s hole, but he felt no pain like with the needle. The act only made him moan louder. _‘I-I want out… but it feels amazing~... I don’t want it to stop either~_’

Steven moans only grew louder and more wanton as the dick in his ass thrust faster and harder. It was growing to be thick, twitching like mad, and the hybrid knew something was coming at this point. Giving in, just to be freed, the tentacle slipped out of his mouth and he was panting and leaning into the terrible, disgusting, amazing pleasure.

"H-Har-Nahhhh~! Har... der! Ahhhhh~ Oh stahhhhh~," Steven's eyes rolled to the back of the head, flashing green as he felt himself driving closer, wanting to cum and for the cock to go all out and let loose. "Yes! D-Don't stop~... Nahhhh~ G-give me.... Giv-Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh~!”

Steven felt the tiny rod in his cock pull out roughly just as the cock thrusted deeply inside of his ass, making him scream in complete ecstasy as he came harder than he ever did before. His own cum splattered on his stomach, chest, and even face. His tongue was hanging out as his brown eyes stayed rolled back, he shook and spasm madly as he felt the massive rod grow and push something small but hard into his stomach. He started to scream in fear as more came into his stomach, but he was still so sensitive and in his afterglow that he couldn’t stop his hard cock from cumming again. The hybrid screamed and came again with every egg that fell into his now growing stomach. He kept moaning and cumming until a dozen of the small green glowing eggs sat right into his stomach.

After the tentacle dick came out of his ass, the body of the massive creature opened and gently let the light fill the boy’s vision once more. Steven couldn’t move, his eyes solely on his overly large and bulging belly in complete shock and frozen terror. He saw the glow of the eggs through his pale skin, only able to count about six of them as best as he could. Six… he had six eggs inside of his body. The monster got him pregnant. It raped him and gave him its eggs. The pure shock of it all made Steven tear up and sob softly as he was released from the monster’s hold, but he was too weak to stand as he fell to the floor on his side.

Steven continued to cry, holding his belly as he let his wet and hot tears fall to the green mush of a nest ground. He never felt so broken and disgusting in his life, his body was changed to fit the monsters’ sick needs and now they have gotten their revenge. They forced him to carry and soon give birth to their kind. The hybrid wanted nothing more now than for the gems to save him… to wake him up from this nightmare. No! He couldn’t let them see him like this, covered in black and white cum and bloated with their eggs. It would be better if he just died right here and now. He couldn’t live like this and let the gems see him. He enjoyed how he was fucked, he even enjoyed the force of the eggs in his belly. He came and loved it, even begged for more. He was now much as a monster as the massive purple alien above him.

“Now Steven,” The creature spoke, its voice feeling like it filled the boy’s whole mind. “You will recreate our world. You belong to The Hive, and you will rebuild our world.”

Steven said nothing, his mind denying them but his mouth too heavy to form words. He just laid there, his body to limp and sore to even move an inch of his fingers. Instead, he let the monster pick him up and Steven said nothing, his mind denying them but his mouth too heavy to form words. He just laid there, his body to limp and sore to even move an inch of his fingers. Instead, he let the monster pick him up and carry him to what looked to be a giant nest shaped like a throne. He fell to the center of it as the creature moved across the ceiling and down the wall to sink and fuse with the throne. Now seeing more to it, the brunette saw that this throne was the same color as the massive being as it fused with it. His mind had concluded, in horror, that the hive was basically it's true body. Just how powerful were these things.

Suddenly, like he was being shocked, Steven let out a scream as his hands reached for the blue eye on his chest. It pulsed and started spreading like spider legs as it formed a collar around his neck, chin, and cheeks. The center of the horrible goo hardened and completely part of his skin as he saw a bright blue jewel in the middle of it. It all felt so hot and tingly, like something was wiggling inside his body.

The creature looked down purring oddly to him as it saw the black slime now become a part of Steven. Knowing he was very tired at this point from the transformation of her parasite becoming one with its host, it was best for the hybrid to rest.

“The Queen wants you to rest. Relax my new pet. Rest.”

Steven yawned and tried to fight off the sleep, but slowly he obeyed the voice of his Queen and fell limp against it. His eyes closed as he fell into a dreamless slumber. The Queen looked down at her new pet and incubator, knowing just how to break the boy once he wakes up and gives birth to their first of many batches of her new kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Tamil: No fear, no running
> 
> 2) Tamil: Talk to us. Fear
> 
> 3) Gem speak: I still can't fully understand that. You know me, but we can't talk if I can't understand you,
> 
> 4) Tamil: We know who you are. We have no name
> 
> 5) Gem Speak: I still can't fully understand that. You know me, but we can't talk if I can't understand you
> 
> 6) Tamil: What did you do to me!?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is breaking under his entrapment, but The queen wishes to speed it up. Luckily the hybrid wasn't alone

Sixty… All sixty had come out, and all of them looked so mesmerizing, but of course they always looked like that to him. Still, he couldn’t help but look at them down below.

Steven has lost count on how long he has been trapped inside this massive hive. He couldn’t tell what was day and night anymore than how he came to keep track of how much he slept. Time blurred, and so he stopped counting all together with it came to that. At one minute, it only felt like five days, but then he felt the deep sense in his gut that it might have been five months. Time drove him mad, just like the creatures keeping him here. The poor hybrid felt the very sense of time was not worth it, but he still kept counting something, something to keep him in the line of sanity, so he counted the glowing eggs before him. All sixty he gave birth to. He was a mother to these horrid things.

They weren’t all at once though which the hybrid didn’t know if he would call it a blessing or a curse. His body could only contain a dozen of small blue eggs at a time, making this next one his sixth batch. Right now Steven was limp in the massive nest of the Queen, who hung sleeping like above him, his belly almost twice his size and glowing a pulsing green. He had stopped crying some time ago, one of the only things he would do besides birthing and being rapped by this monster. His hair was much wilder than before, covered in old white and black cum, and slime. His clothes were long forgotten and tossed aside, leaving him bare as for when he was born, but his body was far from what it used to be. Even he knew this, looking down at his body with dull brown eyes as he weathered in despair. His skin was deathly pale now due to the lack of sunlight. His body has been transformed to fit the alien’s need as his nipples, dick, and tongue had turned a dark blue color with a more sheen feel to them. His parts of his body were also covered in a dark purple armor of sorts, made out of a tougher form of slime as it covered his chest like a sports bra, wrapping around his neck like a collar and reached down his arms and hands like a weird long sleeve gloves.

His body was completely formed and morphed to fit these creatures’ own agenda and pleasure, and it made him sick to his stomach. Even though he still fights, scream, and even begs to be set free, or to at least not be touched, his body no longer listens. Every time they play and touch him in the slightest, Steven loses all control and begs for release. There was no pain or soreness, only at times when he lays their disgusting eggs for their Queen. While the others just leave their revolting cum inside, their Queen only seems to lay eggs inside after he had laid the rest. He no longer needed food or even water because of the change in his stomach, energy and cum being fed to him by the Queen.

He missed home, Beach City, the Gems, even the Diamonds at this point. It felt like years have gone by and yet he cried just for them to come and save him. Why haven’t they showed up yet? What was happening out in the world? Was it in ruins? Was everyone dead? The more he questioned and doubted, the more his will to keep fighting and not break crumbled. He needed to stay strong for them. To keep pushing for his family. He had nothing else but that.

_'Steven...'_

The hybrid flinched, clutching his head as he heard it again. That voice, it was like his own but so much more darker and consuming that it almost felt like it belonged to a completely different person. It purred at him, a little twist to it as if reminding him of something he was forgetting to do. He knew what it was. Steven felt his stomach shift and chun as the eggs inside felt ready to leave his body, a sign he felt dread and fearing as his blue tinted asshole was already twitching and opening. The voice in his head just hummed again, making him whimper and cling to his hair harder.

_'Steven... we need our Queen.'_

"S-Shut up..." Steven mumbled, whimpering as his stomach shifted and chrunned. He ignored it and hissed bitterly. "S-She's not my Queen..."

_'Our Queen always... She needs to help grab our eggs.'_

The hybrid hissed as the creature on his chest vibrated and his stomach churned even harder. He glared at the blue eye on his chest, knowing it was the creature speaking into his mind. Ever since it was latched onto his chest, the thing had been sinking into his mind and changing his body to fit the needs of the terrible monster. Steven knew that it fed on his pleasure and now changed his skin and insides like a parasite. Ever since it had latched on to him, his body had been like a puppet on strings. Even though he hates this and wants to fight against the Queen and the rest of her alien subjects, the parasite keeps him grounded and too weak to fully move on his own at times. Who knows what these monsters are doing to the Earth, but because of this disgusting black thing he could do nothing about it. Even now, as he wants nothing more than to let these eggs die inside of him, his body is betraying him with losing his asshole and trying to lay the horrid things. Though this time the diamond hybrid wasn't giving up without a fight.

"S-Stop it..." He hissed at the blue eye staring at him with its innocent look. "S-Stop... I-I w-won't..."

It only vibrates and a small twitch came to his joints, almost like they were giving him a small jolt of pain._ 'We must... We must... Call for her...'_

Steven glared, holding his stomach as he let out a small noise of pain inside. These things really wanted to get out of him. "F-Fuck... Fuck off! I w-won't!"

_'Call for her... Call for our Queen... Pain gone... Call. Now!'_

The force of the voice in his head brought him such shock that he couldn't fight against it. Steven raised his head and let out a high whimpering call to the Queen beast above him. A soft booming purr vibrated the walls as the alien master answered back and slowly began to lower back down to the boy. He whimpered but felt his body no longer listening to his screaming mind as it begged him to run away. Instead, he closed his eyes and let the inevitable happen as the parasite took control of his body. He felt his body move to lay back, lifting his legs against his chest and spread apart as his asshole twitched and loosened for the eggs to come. He flinched, panting only slightly as he felt the thin slime of a familiar tongue slide into his mouth. He didn’t fight it as he let the tongue slide and rub his own, two more following inside as he groaned once more at the slight discomfort in his ass.

The Queen, as she simile kissed the digested hybrid, extended two more and thicker tentacles to lower down to his blue tinted asshole. Much to his disgust and fear, Steven felt himself moaning as the two tentacles moved to help rub and ease his hole to loosen up more. Before he knew it, his body began to push on its own to release the first egg already peaking through. He wished it hurt like the first three times. After having them so frequently, his ass had grown to accept and expel the eggs so easily to the monster's touch. He groaned once more, louder in fact, when his twitching and sensitive ass opened even wider. He felt the first eggs on its way out, but tears started to build up in his eyes as there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He felt the Queen sprout more tentacles from her massive body, four them slowly sliding and rubbing against his shivering body. Steven moaned softly feeling two of them rub at his hard and sensitive nipples, hating the small pleasure he gave him to hide the slight discomfort of the first egg pushing through. The parasite now was feeding off this small welcoming pleasure, making him beg and loosen up more for the eggs to come through. He couldn’t stop the soft noises he made under the hot touch. “Ahh~.... Ahh~....”

“Good pet,” The Queen purred as her tongues continued to kiss the twitching and shiver teen, her eyes moving to the small glowing tip of the first egg now slowly sliding out of his hole. “Produce my eggs. Rebirth my kin just as you did before.”

_'See~'_ The voice in his head purred along with the alien freak. making the hybrid shiver at how similar to his voice it sounded. _'She praises us... Give her more~'_

This time, he couldn't find himself disobeying the voice in his head. “Ahh~ Ah! Ahhhh~” Steven squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the strain on his ass as he started to push the egg out of his body. The discomfort grew to slight pain once the egg reached the middle of it, the size almost feeling like it would rip any normal human in half. He tried to scream, but the tongue in his mouth kept him from doing so, the tentacles helping the pain lessen with gentle but amazing pleasure she had trained his body to love.

Soon the egg slipped out with the second quickly following. Once one came out, the rest slipped out like a slip and slide. Steven couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief once his stomach slowly went down and the pressure on his body was removed with each large egg leaving him. He didn’t need to look at them to know how big they were compared to when they were fucked inside of him. They started off as baseballs, but then quickly grew to beach balls when ready to come out. His body continued to tremble as it ached into the soft touch his Queen was still giving him. His eyes never leaving her horrible face as he tried to avoid the sight of the disgusting things he gave birth to right now.

The Queen seems to have known how much he still fought her, how he never willingly gave into her touches and pleasure unless it was giving birth to her kin. Still, it never stopped her from trying. The Queen wanted Steven to join them, to love being nothing more than a willing pet and incubator for her growing hive. She knew it took time to train them and condition them to fit their needs. Her kind has had many other life forms under their care, under her power who were willing to be nothing more than egg layers as they found their job to be utter bliss. This was different though, humans and gems it seems are very stubborn creatures. Still, Steven will fall, if not quickly then slowly he will slip into loving his role. He just needed a little more of a push.

Slowly, carefully, she lifted her limp pet by the arms until he was nested comfortably in her grasp about five feet from the ground now. The Queen moved to make sure he was still awake and conscious enough to see what was going to happen next. With a deep rumble in the creature's body, she let out a call that Steven couldn't fully understand. It wasn't painful or loud like before, but it seemed to rumble and vibrate throughout the whole Hive itself. It shocked the hybrid a bit, wondering just how much body this alien had over this living sack.

The eye of the creature on his chest though glowed as the slime body vibrated along with the Queen's deep command, a sense of delight flooding through Steven that he couldn't help but gasp. The similar voice in his head purred in delight.

_'Playmates~'_

Playmates? What did that even mean? Steven didn't like the delight in the creature's copied voice to even be truly a lick happy about this. Still the sense of delight and joy filled his body, and he had to fight hard to push back the smile trying to carve its way to his lips. Hate quickly came to push back though. It made the hybrid sick how much the Queen's horrible slime leech warp and sink so far into his mind to be able to do this. It could now even control what he felt from the monster's touches, it made his emotions twist on their side, and even change his view on the horrible nightmare happening to him. The fact that playmates forced joy into him made the brunette shiver in absolute fear. What would these things do to him when he finally breaks, finally stops fighting and let this voice in his head cover his mind in this horrible black sludge? He couldn;t let it happen. The gems would save him. They will, and just that undying will was enough to hold off the leech and the Queen's warping tricks. Hopefully for as long it took for his family to come and save him.

His mind came back to playmates though, wondering what they really meant. If it was those other spider looking freaks to come and use him like a toy, the diamond prince didn't think of that as playmates. Though really things could just be backwards for this crazy alien tribe. Still, for some deep reason Steven knew that it wasn't that at all. Something else was telling him, a voice of reason, that this was about to get worse very fast.

It wasn't even a minute later when the hybrid heard a few of those creepy crawlers climbing into one of the holes from the right of them. The Queen purred when seeing three of her subjects coming up to the ever growing nest. Steven was shocked though, having never seen these types before now. These creatures didn't have spider-like limbs like the well known green ones he sees, but instead they were a deep rich blue to them. They looked like living egg sacks if anything. Their eyes were pretty much scattered all over the very top of their lumpy oval like bodies, no limbs or mouth holes like the Queen or the crawlers. They were also bloated, like maybe half the size of his dad's old van and their bodies kept moving, pulsing in a way that made squish like sounds every time they did. He also wondered how they got in before watching their sides sprout out eight inch thick tentacles to sink and melt into the ground underneath them. Then the middle of them made an even nasty liquid sound as they began to open up where their eyes were at. It shocked the hybrid and turned him also a sick green in the cheeks. They were spourting like slime bug flowers, but the scent that came with it smelled of slime, blood and... sex.

It was like Steven's heart stopped and poofed to dust in his chest, went somehow his chest was still being punched into. His dull brown eyes wide in shock and his ears ringing as the first familiar sound came from the egg monster to the left, a lewd wet moan, then a tuft of wild yellow hair.

Peedee...

The thing opened up to show none other than indeed, Peedee Fryman, naked and covered in bright blue thick tentacles from head to toe. Steven paled and felt a pulse stopped from seeing the young teen trapped in such a state, almost wanting to struggle out and break his friend free. His fear was holding him down just as tightly as the tentacles on his chest and arms. The young fryboy was completely different from the last time he remembered him, and even the last time he had seen him when his big brother died.

Steven thought he had died along with Ronaldo, but it was clear that Peedee was given the same fate as he is in right now. His skinny body was pale, much more than his own, and now supporting a decently size belly that was wiggling and straining from the three tentacles now shoved into his insides. His blond hair was now streaked with bluish black color now, like someone had dyed it with slime or something. The blonde had a creature on his body as well, however melted and spread much more around the teen than the hybrid was. The blue eye of the black slime creature laid in the center of his forehead, glowing bright as the stuff now covered his whole arms and down his sides before wrapping around his tights as well with black sleek shine to it. It was almost like a latex suit, put seemed to be a part of his sink now more than anything. It melted into his skin, became one with him in every form of the word. There were even little blue horns on each side of his head. What scared the diamond male more though, struck him to his stone filled core, was the blonde's eyes now a bright glowing green as his face twisted in lust filled delight when he gazed upon his own.

"S-Ste... Steven~" The hybrid flinched horrible at how wontan Peedee sounded, his voice was now in their tongue as well. His tongue the same bright blue as his nipples and claws.

Steven struggled now, not sure if he wanted to save his friend or run out of fear. "P-Peedee... you're really alive..."

"O-Of course I'm alive~!" Peedee said between his gasp and moans, the creature's tentacles now latching onto his throbbing need as he grinned in mad delight. "I-I'm blessed~... S-So-Ahhhh~.... So bless Steven~... Ahhhh~! Oh yes! F-Fuck me harder~!"

Steven paled even more at this. No... No Peedee couldn't be that far gone already. He couldn't have! "Peedee no! Snap out of it!"

He didn't he just spread his legs wider for the hybrid to see just how fast they were pounding him, drool covered his chin at this point. "Wahhh~... W-Why~... It feels so amazing~! Fuck! Fuck yes~!"

"It doesn't feel good!" Steven screamed, now not sure if he was trying to tell himself that or Peedee. "It's gross! They kidnapped us! For fuck sake they murder your brother in front of you!"

"I-I... I don't care~!"

That caused Steven to freeze, watching the blue eye on his forehead glow as Peedee screamed and grinded more against the tentalces rapping his ass. His blue tongue out and hanging in utter bliss as he continued to let out shameless moans. His eyes were glazed and completely lost all sense of reason along with the once hazel blue they once were.

"J-just keep fucking me~ D-Don't st-Ahhhhh~!" He rubbed the tentacle on his cock, licking it's slime off as if to kiss it.

Before Steven could fully understand what was happening, the other two in the middle and right opened as well. This time a full blown 'No!' came out of him before he could stop it.

This time, the ones inside the alien sacks were Jenny and Kiki Pizza, both their asses and vinginas filled to the prime with tentacles as they had their mouths stuffed as well. They were both naked and slightly pale as well, but their change was much more different from Peedee's or even his own. For one their chests were at least twice the size than from when Steven remembered them to be. Not to well known as bra sized, but they looked only a bit smaller than Connie's own mother's. Their asses in the same change as they now moved a lot more with just forceful thrust and shove of the thick tentacles inside of them. Their bellies were morphed like Peedee's as well, round but still showing how deep the monsters were each inside of them, making the fear in the hybrid grow even higher. Their hair hadn't changed, but they were slightly longer and unkept from both of them, questioning the the brunette over how long they had been in here with him. Their eyes were covered by the same black slime creature that was latched onto them as well. There's changes almost mirroring each other with tight high heels and spread there to wear like a one piece swimsuit on each of them, with only the openings around their breasts and bottoms. They had horns on their heads as well, though more thinner to go with the half helmet covering their eyes.

Their nipples and even pussies, which he tried not to look at, were tinted blue as the eyes of the black creatures melted into them on each of their thighs opposite of each other. It glowed like Peedee's, as if signaling to them that the hybrid was here with him.

As the tentacles of the alien holding them slip out of their drooling, slime covered mouth, his body turns cold at their identical open grins at him. Answering blindly and in unison, "Steven~"

Steven didn't even know when the tears fell, when the fear turned into complete and utter sorrow, but when he heard their obvious fall a deep and retching sob left his throat. Kiki and Jenny were taken over as well, turned into mere toys for the Queen and her subjects' delight. It sickened and even frightened Steven down to his core. This. This is what tha sick monster wanted him to see. He wasn't the only one she captured that day, and how easily his friends fell to her control. It soon brought anger to the hybrid, an anger he only ever felt when he watched White take control of his family, an anger that even terrified him. Only this time, he wasn't afraid of lashing it out.

"You monster!! You sick fucking clod!" Steven roared at the Queen who watched from slightly above, her tentacles still tight around his body. That didn't stop his struggling though. "How could you!!? How could you do this to them!? Their only humans!"

The Queen just hummed, her voice feeling the room. "Need more. Use them but they love. They enjoy the gift of rebirthing my hive."

"You said you were only going to use me! You said I was for your revenge!" Steven sobbed, screaming louder with each sentence. "You lied!! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Never lied. You rebirth my Hive. You and them rebirth together."

Before the hybrid could struggle more, he froze in shock as he felt his ankles get hoisted up by two more tentacles. He shouted when his wide blue tinted asshole was shown on full display in front of his friends. His eyes wide with fear and understanding of what this monster was going to do to him, struggling more as he tried to kick the slimy things off of him. "N-No! Stop it! Let me go!"

The Queen felt the struggle, but paid it no mind before letting another, much sticker and thicker tentacle slowly push into the teen's welcoming heat. Her pet screamed once more, but knew that now was anytime to break him even more. She slowly thrusted in and out of Steven's hole, humming as he started to gasp and struggle less with each gentle jab to his prostate. Try as he might, she knew that the diamond was enjoying her treatment towards his body. The nice red flush on his cheeks was a well known factor that his body was craving them from the very start. The movements even make Steven gasp and moan involitary. “Good pet. Enjoy the gift your Queen gives you.”

“Ah~... N-Noo… L-Leave me a-alone… Ahhhh~” Steven moaned louder, feeling the small slime tentacle push slowly into his ass, the touch alone bring an intense wave of pleasure as he tried to bite his lip to hold off his rising voice. “S-Stop… D-Don… Ahhhh~ Mmmm~... Don’t w-wahhhh~”

Right away, Peedee licked his lips at the sight of his friend enjoying their Queen's touches. He never got to try her tentacles, but didn't feel any sort of jealousy towards Steven when seeing him in her hold. If anything the warped mind of his only told him that it was supposed to be this way. The teenw as a prince, a diamond that their Queen was dying to ruin as revenge to destroying their lovely home. All that ran in his head besides pleasure, was how to help his Queen truly enjoy such a gift the male is taking for granted.

"O-Oh Steven~" He purrs as he watches the hybrid whither in the Queen's hold. "Tha-Ahhhh~... Mmmph~... l-looks so g-good~"

Steven jumped at the sound of Peedee, blushing as he struggled weakly. "N-No... D-Don't look... Ahhh~ Ahhhh~!"

Kiki heard his moans though, speaking up as well. "You sound good Steven~"

"It feels amaz- Ahhhh~... a-amazing doesn't it~?" Jenny added, rubbing her own clit as she still got fucked along with her sister.

He hated how their words were getting to him, the eye of the creature on his chest glowing as it pumped him more of endorphin. "P-Please... Ahhhh~ N-Noooo~ Don-Mph~... St- Ahhh~!"

Steven moaned loudly as felt tentacle inside his ass thrust deeper, his eyes slowly rolling back at it rubbed and pushed on his prostate. He shook and trashed more, not knowing if it meant he wanted it to stop or it if it meant he wants it deeper. He felt a tentacle force him to look at his other lust filled friends enjoy their own entrapment, the creature in his mind and body filling him with more joy and pleasure. The Queen decided to play with more of his body, making him let out a scream at The rubs and twist of his hard nipples, the thick sweetness of her now welcoming tongue, and now the sucktion the tentacle on his cock gave as it also rubbed his balls with ease. It was destroying the hybrid all over again. He tried to fight it, but everything was so fucking good. The touch, the thick tentacle in his ass, and now even his friends watching was filling him with so much excitement. It nearly drove him insane every time, and each time he felt himself slipping more and more into his role as her cumdump. He let his body go limp as he continued to moan and whine under the pleasure he was given. He hated it, hated his amazing it felt. He knew it would only get better too, and that thought made him hated everything even more. He hated how much he wanted it now.

The Queen, wanting her pet to fall into bliss like the rest of the slaves, rumbled as she ordered the three others of her kind to let them go. The massive bug eggs let go of Peedee and the twins, all three of them whining at their now empty and twitching holes. She purred at them, lowing their hybrid as she spoke, "Come and enjoy. Please brother and show him love. Love and pleasure."

They all smiled before saying in unison, "Yes My Queen~"

Steven almost didn't fully realize what was going on at first, too lost in fighting the mind blowing pleasure before feeling the monster's tongue leave his mouth. He gasped, but was yanked into a lip smashing kiss from Jenny. He screamed, but not from fear or disgust, but instead utter ecstasy. Sweet. Jenny's mouth and tongue was so sweet it was also sickening, but the sweetness hitting his own sky tongue caused a massive jolt spread through his body. The jolt was too powerful for his body to handle, causing him to cum right onto his own stomach, eyes rolling back in the massive wave of pleasure.

It must have been a joint thing being fused with the Queen's slime creature, cause he heard Jenny moan just as loud as his scream, her body shaking madly as a warm wetness dripped down his leg. She had come too, and just that thought only made the panting hybrid grow hard in unwanted need.

That didn't stop the Queen from fucking hiis over sensitive ass though, nor did it stop Jenny from kissing him even more hungrily. Steven didn't stop her, deep down didn't want them to stop. His mind was not too clouded with pleasure to fight back enough to pull away from the sweet more skillful tongue taking over his mouth. The jolts were still powerful, still consuming his nerves with overwriting pleasure that nothing else in his head was responding anymore. Nothing holding the other voice in his mind to take control of his body and grind into the thick wonderful alien cock in his ass. The electrifying pleasure only grew more as Peedee went to rub his nipples and Kiki took attention to his messy blue cock. it was so good, the voice in his head was telling him to scream for more at this point. He so wanted to, so much he almost couldn't hold back anymore.

“Yes. No fight, no fear, my pet. Only pleasure. Love. Love you for recreating our world.”

"How does it feel Steven," Peedee whispered into the hybrid's flushed ear, licking it as they both shivered at the jolting pleasure. "Having such a thick touch of our Queen inside of you~"

“Oooh~... Soo d-deep~... Ahhhhh~” Steven mewled as Jenny's tongue left his mouth, his midair body slowly grinding into the deep thrust of the tentacle inside him. He felt the hold on his mind slipping once more. The jolting tongues of the others as the tentacle inside of him thrusted faster, it was taking him over. "Sooo Ah~... t-thick~!.... D-Don't wa... Nahhhh~"

Jenny, even though she couldn't see, cupped the hybrid' face as she licked his cheek. "Don't say that Steven~ You love it, so enjoy what our Queen has to offer~"

Steven fought hard to hold some sort of sanity in place, shaking as he felt the full struggle of him and the black slime creature trying to take hold of his brain. “T-Too… Ah! D-Deep~.... L-Let my g-g-gooo~…. Ahhh~”

Kiki took his cock into her drooling mouth, her blue tongue against the heated flesh made him all but ache in midair and moaned even lewder. Peedee and Jenny smirked in triumph, the first moving to kiss and nip his neck as the second reached to lick and suck his hard lift nipple. Steven just continued to moan, his body twitching as his stomach grew tighter in heat. The fire inside of him was messing with his head, white and pink flashing in his eyes as the voices of his friends and in his head slowly drove him more mad. It all felt so mind blowing, he body was acting like it wasn't even his own anymore, begging and moving along with his friends and the alien inside of him to reach even more pleasure. His mouth still pleaded for it all to stop, the last sign of his will still there.

The Queen didn’t listen to his pleas, moving her tentacle to go faster as she jammed right into his prostate even thrust. The movements make her pet moan loudly and more desperately. His words died in his new throat and she felt her control on him deepen even more. “Don’t fight,” She hissed, thrusting faster into her pet as he cried out in pleasure. "Enjoy. Don't fight. Play with them and enjoy. Let go."

The command itself in her ringing voice was too much for the hybrid. Steven groaned loudly, feeling the blue jewel eye on his chest pulse and glow as his body obeyed without question. With a loud shout and cry, Steven came hard in Kiki's mouth. The pink tinted seeds spilling all over her face and overflowing mouth as well as his pink glowing gem and pale skin. His eyes slowly rolled back as he let his body shake and shiver. He was still hard though, still twitching and begging for more. The teen doesn’t remember a time when he was soft like before, he only ever saw his ten inch cock hard and twitching for more. He knew a long time ago that this wasn’t normal or healthy, but then again his body was far from normal now.

As his trembling body now laid limp in the tentacles' hold, The Queen lowered him to the ground with his friends the dead center of them. Steven, with dazed eyes, watched as Jenny and Peedee crawled over to Kiki to help lick and eat the remaining cum off of her face and body. It shouldn't have excited the already faint hybrid than it did. The sight of them so happy and enjoying something so lewd and filthy just bought a deep hungry feeling to his head. That same feeling mixed with joy from the leech attached to his chest. It scared him, it made him him want to crawl over and join the massive make out, it was messing with his head. He fought so hard to close his eyes to the sight, trying to block the small moans and wet sounds of their lips. Just imagining the sight brought so much want and sick vile into his very being. His mind was bring in images, deep needs to go over and pin Kiki down, fuck her as Peedee fucked him. Even saw himself eating out Jenny while he was stuffed full with even more of those horrible eggs. Even all four of them in a the Queen's soft embrace with their bellies filled with clutches of the glowing orbs. Drool pooled at his mouth, his body shaking as he tried to fight off the images, the deep voice in his head chanting at him to do it and make the visions real.

He can't! He'll lose his sanity if he does. Steven knew his body was no longer the same, that it was already so broken. Even if he escapes this horrid place with his friends, deep down he knew that he would never find pleasure like this again. Any hunger for normal human women and even men would never be enough. The voice will never leave him. It would become faint, but still always reminded his thirst for this stuff again and again for the ends of his days.If he gave in now, truly let the voice win and join the other three in bliss, he knew he would never be truly rescued. He would last forever, Steven would be gone and whatever is left over would be all that is. Just like Peedee, Jenny, and Kiki, he would just be a slave to the Queen's pleasure and need to rebirth the hive.Those same thoughts he had when he saw the first batch of eggs, massive and glowing. He remembered seeing them when the Queen turned him on his hands and knees to face the massive eggs.

How it was too late. How it spat harshly at him for not being able to fight the monsters off. How it shouted at him as to why he let it happen. How it screamed over how the gems would be so ashamed of him, would leave him and even kill him for now being a part of these aliens. How it even whispered that the gems would never save him now. How it told him he was no longer a Crystal Gems; that Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst would never love him again.

He can't... He can't give in.

"Steven~..."

Against his better judgement, Steven opened his eyes slowly. His gaze was quickly taken by the bright hypnotic green eyes as Peedee cupped his soft hands to his wet cheeks. He was crying again, when did he cry?

It didn't matter. Peedee's eyes locked him in solely to the blonde teen as he kept a soft and loving smile on his face. His eyes seem to glow a sweet soft green hue, pulling the silent hybrid deeper and deeper into the trance. He couldn't move, almost couldn't think. Instead he stood on his knees with the tentacles still snuggled on his arms and chest. Jenny and Kiki were on either side of his neck, their own hands somewhere on the brunette's body. They didn't say anything at first, or maybe they did, but the whispers in Steven's head became louder the longer he stared into the green orbs. It purred at him, whispered sickeningly to him in his mind. Why not give in to the beings, the monsters who did this to him. Why not let them make him a cumdump? Why not suck on that cock that’s right in front of his face? It told him, whispered to him, to give in like the others had.

He was falling. Steven knew he was losing the more he relaxed into their touches and stared longer in Peedee's eyes, the jolting from before now falling to a tingling buzz. He tried shaking or pulling away, but their hold on him was stronger than his own weak on. He was trying to put up one last fight, but he also knew that the Queen was watching gleefully above at this. This was her plan to break him, to get him to fall and welcome her into his mind completely. The others fell to her power, claiming they were happy and enjoying being under the monster's wicked control. Their smiles never changed, never showed an ounce of fear or anger like him. The others lost their families, watched them die by the hands of this alien and her Hive yet they didn't seem so hurt or broken by it. Looking into the blonde's eyes, he was utter bliss and happiness. There was even love in there, pure love that even made Steven want to lean closer and look deeper. They all look so happy, enjoying the touch of their Queen and new life. Hive in the life, looked to be heaven to the three. Would it be like that for him? Just endless happiness? Maybe... No! Now his body was heating up, it was begging now. The deep voice back in full force.

_'Give in... We must give in.'_

No, he didn't want to. Right? He didn't like how his body was craving for more than just their touch. He didn't want his body to feel cold without the alien's cock inside of him 24/7. He didn't want this, but yet why did he feel like crying in merisy now? Why him!? Why did he hate this and yet want to be screwed surrounded by these disgusting eggs created by said rapist!? Why did he want to fuck and be fucked by the shells of his friends!? Why was he so disgusting and a freak!? He didn’t want this, but then why!? Why!? He wanted it to stop! His mind was going crazy!

Peedee then just stroked his claw acrossed Steven's trembling cheek, the buzz from their connection making Steven shiver and pant. It was such a loving gesture that the hybrid could've leaned into the touch and just melt. He wanted to. He wanted to and yet didn't want to. His head was so bad he whimpered.

"Don't fight this Steven." Peedee said in a soft comforting voice, continuing the small strokes on his wet cheeks. "We can feel your pain, your distress. Please, let us help you~"

Steven whimpered more, crying as he continued to look into the teen's eyes. "I... I-I can't... This is wrong"

Jenny then kissed his right ear, her voice so sad it made him twitch in guilt. "How can this be wrong if it is nothing but love and pleasure the Queen gives us? You know it feels right."

"N-No..." Yes. He knew how right it felt, so much love and pleasure. "I-It's just... It's just the things on us talking.... y-you're just broken like she wants you to be!"

"But isn't Steve," Kiki whispered more happily into his left eye, causing him to break more. She licked his ear and whispered, "We aren't being controlled. We aren't broken. We're happy Steven, and we want you happy with us~"

Steven was silent, biting his lip as the other twins continued to kiss his neck and shoulders. It all felt so wonderful, so warm and good. He couldn’t help but gasp small breathy moans and lean his head up more to invite them to kiss more. Even the tentacles on his chest moved to rub and slowly stroke his nipples, causing his eyelids to flutter. He hated it, but loved it all the same.

He heard the Queen’s ringing voice once more, but this time, it smoothed and slithered into his brain rather than pounding in. It calmed him even more as she commanded, “No fear. Only Pleasure. Give in my pet.”

Kiki moaned, licking all the way to his cheek with ehr amazing heated tongue. "Oh Steven~ Play with us. I want you to eat out my pussy~"

"Fuck us Steven, we want your love and pleasure just as much as you want ours~" Jenny grabbed hold of his throbbing cock, making him groan in need.

"Give in Steven," Peedee whispered so softly, his lips mere inches from the brunette's. "There's no need to be afraid~"

"Give in and play with them."

The commander wasn’t demanding as before, he felt like he could fight and denied it, but he didn’t. Against the screaming sense of reason in his mind, Steven leaned forward and kissed Peedee in a hungry needy groan. The buzz became a jolt, and the hybrid was lost to a haze. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing was clear then the deep feelings overflowing him. For a moment, just a moment, Steven fully gave into the four.

His tongue was tangled with Peedee's as they grabbed hold of each other and moaned into their joint mouths, drool already slipping past their lips and down their chins. Kiki quickly went to bite and suck on the hybrid's neck, at the same time her sister now stroking both of the males with victory. Steven pulled away from the heated kiss to moan at the flash of pain, washing into the boiling heat inside of him. Ifhis mind was even right anymore, he would have heard how much he sounded like a pornstar at this point. He grabbed hold of the twin's hair, yanking roughly to capture her own moaning mouth to enjoy her ever growing sweetness. It longer tasted disgusting, instead it was slowly becoming addicting to him. In the corner of his hazed vision, he saw the other two in a heated make out session of their own, their tongues wild and just as sloppy as his. He felt his body glow in joy. Seeing the others just as much in love with this made him so happy. More, they needed more. He needed more.

He pulled away from Kiki's wonderful lips, his eyes wide and flashing green as he said out loud. "My asshole is so cold..."

Jenny spoke up from this as well, stopping her egger strokes of the blonde's thick cock. "Me too~ My pussy is drooling~"

Not a second after the other two moaned in agreement, serval tentacles came from above and grabbed hold of their legs and arms. Steven shouted, almost coming back from his haze before feeling a much thicker and stickier tentacle shove right into his loose asshole. It was so thick and long, going so fast it almost caused him to go blind at the white mind numbing pleasure. He screamed wontanly, his eyes rolling back into his head. The other three were quickly in the same positions, thick eight inches width tentacles pounding their holes in unison as their moans and screams echoed throughout the whole cavern of the Hive. The Queen pleased her pets with a purring delight, now wanting more than ever to fill all four of them with ehr eggs. The other three fell long ago, begging and wanting more as they screamed toeach other how it was so amazing. Her special pet though was just screaming in pleasure and still trying to fight from the ever losing battle in his mind. It didn't matter though, soon the hybrid would fall just like the others. It was any moment now so the Queen continued her pace on all four of them as more tentacles came to grope their nipples and breasts, driving them closer to the edge.

"Yes my pets. My wonderful willing pets. Give yourselves to me and rebirth my kind." Her voice purred over their voices, her tentacles thrusting into all of them faster.

Steven moaned uncontrollably, feeling her move and slide against his walls in such a thorough but wonderful way. She wasn’t rough this time, but moving fast enough to cause stars to dance in his vision. It was just a completely different pace from before, and the sight of the others in the same position and pace as him driving him all the more crazy. Her words ring nothing but the truth about him and the feelings inside of him. He was a pet, and he was just about to be filled with another clutch of eggs. He was helping the alien and her Hive grow and become more powerful to destroy everything, to destroy his family and home. The others were made for the very same purpose, and just like them he was enjoying every second of it. He was screaming and begging for more of the pleasure as he was rebuilding the Hive to take over the planet. He should be hating this, crying and screaming for it all to stop, but instead wanted the tentacle of the massive alien Queen to pound harder into his stomach, driving him closer to cum buckets at this point. He was truly losing his mind.

The other voice was coming back, blocking out the others in a muffle as it only let the voice and the ever growing heat in his stomach grow tighter and hotter. There was no fear, no disgust even, only the voices again. His voice inside of his head smirking and chuckling in a dark tone as it did before.

_‘I told you. We love this, we want this. All of ths just for her to claim this planet as hers.’_

Steven was letting the alien fuck him, gladly leaning into the pulls and twists of his niples as he moans along with the other. He is helping the aliens take over Earth and was doing nothing but letting these creatures fuck him. Here he was begging for more cum and cock when he is also bringing doom to his people.

_‘You’re nothing more than a monster like them. you helped kill thousands and only to birth more.’_

He most likely destroyed cities with his offspring. All of the men, women, and maybe even children that were slaughtered by the aliens he gave birth too. Flashes of what happened to Ronaldo and Mr. Pizza filled his brain. And he’s killing only more along with the others, happily so.

_‘Face it… you’re nothing but their whore… Now the gems will never save you…’_

Steven cried, he knew he was sobbing now between all of his pants and moans. The queen simply stared down at her pet, knowing full well that he was in his own little world, but no longer moved as fast as before. She watched along with ehr slightly moaning pets, watching the last member slowly losing to it all. He didn’t even realize that he was mumbling pieces of what his thoughts were saying to him. He was almost theirs.

_‘They’ll kill us… They no longer love us… We helped the enemy! They hate us’_

“S-Stop! Stop!” Steven screamed in pain, the world around him long forgotten as he screamed in utter pain now. The tears falling more as his brown eyes showed the glass breaking in his mind. “Stop it! I know! P-Please stop it… T-They h-hate me… S-Stop it… M-Make it-go a-away…”

‘They hate us Steven. But not the others.'

As if they heard the voice inside, Peedee spoke up with a happy cry. "W-We don't hate you Steven~"

"W-We... Ahhhh~ love you~... F-Forget them!" Kiki moaned as she smiled blindly towards the hybrid. His eyes flashed green. "If they c-can't love us... Ah~! Let us love you S-Steven~"

Jenny spoke up as well, stopping him grinding against the tentacle inside of her. "We want you with us~ Please~ Oh Please join us Steven~!"

Steven gasped, the pain in his head slowly throbbing as his brown eyes widened at his thought process. Give in? How can he think such a thing? Why would he give in to these monsters? He’s killing his home, his planet and he’s really thinking about giving in.

''Give in. Let us give in Steven. You’re one of them now. We like what they do to us~’

No he didn’t. He didn’t like being raped and used to lay eggs. He wasn’t one of them. Right? He didn’t like any of this!

_‘You do… You love the pleasure they give you~ We love all of it. The love they have for us~’_

This isn't love. It never was love. It felt good yes, but how can any of this be love for him. They only cared about using him like they were using the other.

_‘If they were using you, they wouldn’t let you fuck them. They wouldn't care how the others feel...They wouldn't us and them cum and be brought to ecstasy if they were only using us. They wouldn’t listen to you when you begged for it slower.... They wouldn’t kiss us, stroke us, only for our enjoyment~’_

The voice was right. If they were using him, they wouldn’t be trying so hard to make him feel good and cum just for the heck of it. The hybrid slowly started to remember all the time they just stroked his cock, how they only made him cum and gave him pleasure without it ending up as eggs in his belly. How they kissed him, held him and let him sleep when he couldn’t keep up anymore. Even now, surrounded by the eggs he laid, the Queen was no longer moving inside of him anymore. She was just holding still, letting him cry and thinking about everything around him. She purred at him, the sound this time nothing but concern. Even now the Queen was treating him kindly, her hold gentle, her strokes on his cheek loving like. She was holding the others just the same, and they love it and beg without pain or sorrow in their eyes or voice. They declared how much they love it and love him to join. To feel the love. They loved him. They loved him and were showing it the only way they knew how.

_‘The gems can’t love you no. We are their enemy…’_ It was true. He would be killed if he saw them again. They obviously don’t love him anymore. _‘But they love us… You’re Queen loves you~ Our brother and sisters love us~ If you can't be with the gems, then why not just give in. There is nothing else for you but right here. Nothing else but this~’_

The voice was right. Why fight this anymore? Pearl, Garnet, and even Amethyst don’t love him now. If they did, they would have saved him a long time ago. If they cared about him, they would have come and saved him from giving birth to these eggs. They didn’t, so they must hate him. The gems, his father, Connie, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, everyone. They hated him now. He wasn’t one of them anymore, he was a monster like all the rest. He’s birthing the enemy, giving them a stronger kin and helping the Hive grow. Steven understood it so clearly. He wasn’t a Crystal gem anymore, he was just as much as their enemy as this slug alien above him. He was part of the hive, and that meant he lost the gems forever. They hated him now.

So… why not give in to the Queen like she wants him to? Why not just let her have her way and get nothing but love and pleasure in return? It’s not like anything would change, just that he would no longer fight against her and her kin. He would give in and obey her without question, maybe he would get even more pleasure and love cause he gave in. He could do it with the others, no longer being alone in the ecstasy and heat as they gave birth together. It was would be like one happy big family, even more happier and loving than his last one too. It sounded wonderful.

Why was he even fighting this before? All she wanted was a new home for her subjects since the Diamonds destroyed her last home, swallowed her planet as if they owned it. How could those monsters do such a thing to such a loving Queen? They deserved to make a new home somewhere. They could make it here on Earth. That's it! They were making a new home here on Earth because they love the planet. It was perfect, and he was helping him. That's why he feels so good right now, why they were rewarding him with such pleasure. He was helping their Queen grow more of their kind, bring in bigger and stronger batches of eggs than ever before. This was his purpose now, this was what he was meant to do. The gems are gone, Earth hated him now, so why not give in and just let go. He would help. He would love to help them, help their Queen. The Queen…. h-his... His Queen.

“M-My.... My Queen…” It felt so right, so perfect on his tongue that he didn’t even notice that he was smiling now. It was pure and honestly, a joyful smile. He looked solely at his Queen with nothing but love and slowly growing devotion. This was what he was meant for. How come he didn’t see what his Queen was trying to tell him all along. The tears stopped, his eyes shining as he smiled even more happily. “My Queen~”

“Steven.” the Queen purred in delight, her voice filled with pride and triumph that she now finally had the diamond prince under her control. She licked his cheek clean of the tears from before, watching as he squirmed and giggled.

“My Queen~ I see it now… I understand now everything you were telling me!” Steven said happily, his heart beating rapidly as every word in his mind and mouth felt so true now. His gaze then moved to Peedee's and the Twin's faces as everything finally clicked into place , his eyes filled with devotion and love deep in the pools of insanity. “What all of you were telling me~ I… I want this~! I want your love and praise! P-Please~ My Queen uses me~ Recreate your world with me! I wanna regrow your hive for you, my Queen!”

Peedee and the Twins all but grinned the same crazed look as Steven, finally feeling victory of having their last member in their ever growing family. Now they could all do what they were supposed to do all along, give birth for their Queen and fall to pleasurable bliss. They could all do it together now, love one another and the Hive just like the Queen promised them to feel for all eternity. With that all in their minds now, they all looked up at their Queen, begging to be filled with her amazing eggs.

The Queen of the Hive wasted no time to shove her massive tangles right back into her four willing slaves, the four all screaming in unison to new joyful heights that vibrates the whole nesting cavern. She pinned their arms behind their backs, continuing her fast and brutal pace as the wrapped egg carries continued to mindlessly scream and moan under the treatment. The massive purple creature didn't let up, pounding and deforming their insides as their faces showed nothing but completely utter ecstasy. Her focus was mainly on Steven. With each lightning fast thrust, his memories of the outside world were morphed and became distance. They shattered and crumbled under each flashing light of stars in his eyes, those brown orbs flashing more green as his face became more and more lewd. Lars and The Off Colors, shattered. Sadie and her band cracked and crumbled, the Diamonds were crushed, his town had melted under the flash of pleasure raising, his friends were wiped away with every grind of the massive organ inside of him.

With each hit on his prostate he forgot more and more, His dad, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Amethyst, and even Connie were wept clean and only filled with his Queen and Pleasure. No wonder Peedee said he didn't care about his brother's murder. Every memory was just replaced with this fantastic feeling and empties, the hybrid was basically giving up. Why bother worrying about the death outside when he can think of nothing and just feel this for the rest of time. It was absolutely perfect! Steven's brown eyes flashed green one last time, his new glowing orbs rolling up into his head at the seer bliss of having not a signal thought or worry in his head. Everything was just the pleasure and he felt so good.

As the Queen pulled the four more closer together, Steven quickly went to latch onto one of the breasts in his face, sucking with eagerness as heard Kiki scream even more under his touch. He then moaned in pleasure when he felt a hot and wet mouth wrapped around his own cock. Kiki too muffled too as he saw that she was eagerly eating out her own twin sister as she was fucked in her ass by their Queen. It was just a hot and sexy sight, his own hips thrusting no doubt into Peedee's tight throat. Their Queen didn't light up either, now lifting them up closer to ehr as she fucked their willing holes roughly. They continued to moan wantonaly, their faces and eyes smiling and lost in the moment. Steven felt the slime on his chest heating up and enjoyed his ever growing pleasure, and he was enjoying every second of it corrupting his mind and melting more into his body.

Steven knew that they all thought the same how amazing and full they all felt, stuffed to the brim and then some by their ever loving Queen. Why was he ever fighting this so much before? Everything felt so amazingly good, so good, so fucking good. He couldn’t stop his loud and lewd moans and mewls of pleasure as it felt like the cock was reaching the back of his throat already. He sucked onKiki's tits even harder, biting them as he felt a sweet liquid fill his mouth. He never stopped moving his twitching hips in time with Peedee's needy suctions on his cock. Everything was just making him and everyone drool in pleasure. The way their Queen's large cocks were rubbing and molding their holes to fit her size perfectly was driving them crazy. They moaned and smiled in crazed delight as they were pulled slightly apart to have even more of their Master's tentelace latch on and play with their bodies like they really were toys. Steven got to look up and see the eggs above, latched to the ceiling and glowing. They never looked so beautiful until now.

"Oh starhhhhh~... Yes~ Yes! Yes! Har...Nahhhhh~ Ahhhhh~ Ahhh! Harder! Sooo d-deep… sooo deep~!" Steven's eyes rolled to the back of the head as he felt himself driving closer.

Kiki, closest to him now, screamed as her head shook back and forth. "So good~! So good~! Nahhhh~...Ahh~ Ahhh~ Ahhhhh f-fuck! M-My pussy is on fire~!"

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck~" Jenny was flipped upsidedown, her breasts used for a nice tit fuck as she was pounded into jsut the same. Her tongue hanging out. "Fuck~ Ahhhh~! S-She's in my stomach~! Ahhhhh~ Ahh! Fuck yes!"

"D-Deeper~... P-Please go dee-Ahhhh! Yes! Right there~!" Peedee screamed as he clung to the thick massive drilling into his ass, tears of pure bliss falling down his blown out eyes.

The Queen just purred as her tentacles began to groan and vibrate in all of her slaves, watching them all moan deeper at the feeling as she got close to pumping them full. She loved how easy these humans and her prince diamond gave into their new roles, how easy they are to please. She continued to please them, fucking them much harder to the point where they were all squealing and mewling in pure pleasure. She saw the jewel eye latch to Steven's chest glow a bright blue. The final stages were nearly complete for the hybrid. She leaned right into her pet’s ear, licking it as she spoke calmly, “Recreate with us Steven. Fall and regrow our hive. Submit to your purpose. Recreate us. Rebirth us. Regrow our Hive."

Steven didn’t even try to fight the commands anymore. He fell, and kept falling as he grinned and screamed in utter devotion and mind blowing pleasure. “Yes! I-I accept it! I accept it! I’ll regrow your hive My Queen! Please use me forever! Love me forever~!”

The large creature made a booming voice in victory as the tentacles inside of the hybrid and others all trembled and spurted cum right into their bodies. The four all screaming in pure delightful unison once more as they all came to the feeling of the how slimy cum dill up their insides. Each one of the tentacles began to grow more as they started to pour and lay eggs within every one of them. They all trembled and kept moaning at the filling of the heavy orbs laying inside their stomachs and wombs. For Jenny and Kiki, they were able to hold five more than their male partners, not that it mattered to Peedee and Steven as they felt the same emotions of bliss and joy at being used for their purpose to the Hive.

As the eggs filled them, Steven's body began to change. He gasped when he felt the dark purple slush on his chest pulse and quake, glowing more as it covered more of his body. His feet and thighs were now covered in the purple slime as it hardened and turned into odd enough boots. His back trembling as he moaned softly at the heat of the slime moving to cover his back more and harden, moving up to both sides of his head as they made small like horns with a blue tip to them, looking like an odd small little crown. His collar and chest stayed the same along with his gloved hands, now becoming sharp at the tips in the form of claws.He gasped when he felt the dark purple slush on his chest pulse and quake, glowing more as it covered more of his body. His feet and thighs were now covered in the purple slime as it hardened and turned into odd enough boots. His back trembling as he moaned softly at the heat of the slime moving to cover his back more and harden, moving up to both sides of his head as they made small like horns with a blue tip to them, looking like an odd small little crown. His collar and chest staying the same along with his gloved harms.

The change finished the moment the last egg was placed into his stomach, leaving him slightly bloated like the last few times. Only this time, he giggled breathily as the waves of bliss still lingering in his whole body and mind. His gem glowing pink as he was feeling the mix of his gem energy and this new change adapt to one another. The hybrid just giggled and grinned as his Queen finished her load inside of him, never realizing how good it felt to feel the gusting liquid and her eggs inside until now. Now that he was finally awakened.

“Sooo much~” Steven painted, his body shaking as he was let down on the ground on his hands and knees. “So hot~"

The others were placed down as well, each one smiling in bliss at being filled for the very first time with their Queen's eggs. Steven looked at them, finding their bloated glowing bellies so arousing to look at them. They looked so beautiful.

"Man Steven~" Peedee panted out, rubbing his own bulge belly as he grinned at the hybrid. "You should have told us this would feel amazing~... I never felt so complete before~"

Kiki giggled as she said, "Is this what mothers feel like~? It feels so wonderful~"

"I already can't wait for the next one~" Jenny declared in joy in her voice, making the other smile at her eagerness. "I want to birth all of our Queen's children~!"

Steven did too, honestly he wanted it this as well. He never thought giving birth and being pregnant felt like this. This was never going to happen to him before now. Their Queen truly was amazing.

Turning to look up at the beautiful purple being, the four all got on their knees and bowed their heads to her. "T-Thank you My Queen~” They spoke in unison.

“You’re welcome my slaves,” The Queen pulled her cocks back into her, the act only making the four whimper in hungry need again. She stopped and quickly hummed in thought. "If you wish for more. First please each other."

They all smiled without a second thought."Yes My Queen!" and quickly turned to one another to kiss and lick each other clean of their cum.

Steven didn't care who he was kissing, licking, fucking or getting that back in return. All he knew was that they were all loving each other, pleasing each other as it has been shown from the start.

This was all that he was now. A pet and their flesh bag for their eggs, to please the Queen and give birth to the new and stronger generation. He would be fucked by his Queen and so many others every day, minute, and second while also giving birth to so many eggs. No more gems, no more pain and lost, just complete fog of ecstasy. Loved only by his Queen and his fellow breeders.

This was pure and utter bliss. As he sucked on cock in his mouth, Steven couldn't help but think what a lucky deal he was getting like this. He hoped he would show others this wonderful feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing this for fun. Plan to write more chapters of this.
> 
> High Five the Sky guys!


End file.
